


Seven Days

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, Lime, M/M, Original Character(s), Post EW, Sappy, Secrets, Shounen-ai, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Mel (WickedLady)--





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

After Colony 199. It was a special year as many saw it. The end of one century, about to lead into another. A century stained with the blood of many soldiers, something that none would forget too quickly, and there for the mistakes of one century would not be repeated in the next. After years of knowing only war there was peace between the colonies and Earth.  
  
In those years since the end of the war the Colonies had flourished under Earth's helpful but non-interfering hand. L4 was no different. The pacifistic family, the Winner's, who had led L4 through many problems since the beginning of the colony, were welcomed back by the people with open arms and bleeding hearts. L4 had not escaped the effects of the war and, politicians be damned, the people wanted the young heir of the Winner family to help them get back on their feet. And that's just what he had done...   
  
Over looking the colony in all its splendour, was the Winner mansion. The large, old building that was being constantly renovated by one of the Master's 29 sisters, was the pride of the people of L4. Some sections of the mansion were even open to the people during the tourist season. The entirety of L4's population had passed between the arches of the Winner mansion at one time or another, and many came back to visit.  
  
And though the people held the young Winner heir on a pedestal, all but worshiping him with the affectionate term 'Young Master', he had spent many sleepless nights dreaming of the horrors of the war. In trying to redeem himself, in the belief that he had caused all the problems of the war, the young Master spent every waking moment, and many sleeping ones, in trying to rebuild the once fallen colony. As a result friendships were few and far away, and those close to the young Master saw a boy trying to fill shoes much too big for him. They could do nothing as the boy, who should have been a blossoming teen, wilted before them.  
  
The tall windows of his study showed the perfect view of the mansions courtyard and then L4 itself. The artificial lighting of the colony indicated that it was dusk, rapidly falling into night. The study was not lighted, but it was catching the last of the fake rays in L4. An imitation fire burned in a real fireplace. The Young Master, Quatre Raberba Winner, sat in his favourite chair behind the large oak desk. The desk was covered in reports that Quatre would have usually been shifting through, or typing on the soul computer on the desk. Instead he was facing the windows, his white blond hair reflecting the light and his aquarium eyes staring unseeingly out, brooding.  
  
Something was... off. He honestly had no idea what it was, but whatever it was had stopped him from working all day. He had asked his assistant to cancel all his appointments, something the young bright spark, going by the name of Gabby, had been quite happy to do. Even with doing that, Quatre was yet to figure out what was wrong. It was positively infuriating!  
  
In the years after the war Quatre had lost weight, he also smiled a lot less readily. He didn't sleep, save when his doctor got so furious that he'd knock him out with some drug so that he'd have a decent night sleep. The friends he did have who saw Quatre daily worried about the eighteen year old's health, while Quatre worried about financing a new hospital wing, or rebuilding a fallen bridge.  
  
Then today... Today Quatre could no sooner work then he could jump off a cliff. At first he thought he was ill, the doctor had even given him a check up. Except for the lack of sleep and not enough food, he was in perfect health. Then he thought something must be terribly wrong, maybe his space soul was crying out for help. But nothing was wrong, something in 'him' felt off, not wrong.  
  
So sighing Quatre, running a frustrated hand through his hair, turned from the window and back to his desk and the room lined with bookshelves full of books that he had yet to read. And he came to a stop.  
  
On his desk, in the only uncluttered space on the entire surface, stood a framed photograph. In it were five sixteen-year-old boys. The sitting Chinese boy was scowling furiously at the camera, though the camera wasn't the reason for the scowl. The 60 kilos of American boy leaning on him was the problem. The said boy was pulling a cheesy grin, his spare arm wrapped tightly around the neck of the Japanese boy on his other side, somehow managing to pull off a peace sign as well. The Japanese boy looked slightly uncomfortable but he was smiling slightly for the camera. The tall European boy behind them was rolling his eyes at their antics. And on the ground, sitting in front of them all was a young, relieved and smiling Quatre. The war was over, and though it had been like pulling teeth to get them all to stay in place for the photo, the end result was well worth it.  
  
He blinked at the photo in surprise. Two years, two years since he had spoken to any of his comrades in war. Though he had promised to keep in touch with them all he had made no efforts to do so. Quatre reached across the table and picked up the frame, running his finger down the surface. Perhaps that was why he felt off.  
  
Quatre felt elated as he realised what was wrong. He was missing the people he had been proud to call friends. So what would he do about it? Quatre paused, then smiled. He would invite them to his house, his home, for a reunion of sorts, a party perhaps. After all, it would be the first time in two years that they had been in the same place together. Yes, Quatre thought, that was a wonderful idea.  
  
Now his only problem was finding them all...   
  
Strangely the Chinese pilot of the Gundam Shelong was the easiest to find. Quatre remembered Chang Wufei as being a quiet boy by most, except when it came to two subjects, women and justice. These two things, once started on them, Wufei had the bad habit of preaching them for hours on end. But he was loyal, strong and honest to a fault, Quatre had always been glad to have the Chinese pilot by his side.  
  
Instead of returning to L5, as Quatre would have expected him to, Wufei had remained on Earth. Quatre had been talking to some of Wufei's old friends, the ones who still kept in contact with him, and they said that he could be found in the north of China. After more snooping Quatre was able to actually get a phone number.  
  
It then took at least half an hour for Quatre to bring himself to actually dial in the number on the vid phone. He held his breath until the image flicked into life. And for a moment he was speechless. While he had been expecting Wufei, he was surprised to see a rather tired looking Sally Po.  
  
Her eyes were bleary from sleep obviously just waking up and she blinked a few times, trying to figure out who he was. Her vid phone was obviously stationed right next to her bed so she didn't have to get up to answer it. Sally was lying comfortably in the bed, blue silk sheets falling around her. She was also alarmingly naked.  
  
Quatre blushed furiously and averted his eyes even as Sally realised who she was looking at. She pulled a sheet up around her body. "Quatre?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sally," Quatre stuttered, still not looking at her. "I was looking for Wufei, I guess someone gave me the wrong number... "  
  
"Wufei?" Sally was still waking up. "He's not here, he's... teaching the kids down at the school, he won't be home till later."  
  
"Home?" Quatre now turned to look Sally in the eye.  
  
She smiled, a little more awake. "Yeah." She was lying down in the bed and somehow managed to shift herself so that she could show Quatre her left hand. On her ring finger was a simple gold band with a small diamond on it. "He proposed to me."  
  
"Goodness, you're not joking, are you?" Quatre stared at her. Then he smiled, "congratulations, when are you going to tie the knot?"  
  
"In the spring, you have to come." She grinned, "promise me you won't miss it?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Quatre returned the smile, unable to believe it. Wufei, the woman hater, was about to get married. "Will you get Wufei to call me as soon as he gets in, you look like you could use the sleep?"  
  
Sally nodded, "Of course Quatre, it's good to see you again."  
  
"You too Sally, thank you." And like that she was gone...   
  
Two weeks. Quatre stared at the imitation fire before him. Wufei had been surprised by his invitation, but with some obvious prodding from Sally, he accepted it. But not for two weeks. His students were currently under going their grading and Wufei refused to leave them. Quatre understood completely and agreed, two weeks sounded like a perfect time for a party.   
  
Trowa Barton was the next boy on the list that he found. Quatre had to work quickly to find all four of the boys so they could be invited before the party started. With twelve days till the party, Quatre finally got a hold of Trowa, thanks to Wufei. Trowa was with his adopted sister in Eastern Europe. Wufei told him, that after all was said and done, Trowa had decided to stay with the circus, and that they'd be in that part of Europe at this time of the year. Quatre felt a stab of guilt at the realisation that Wufei and Trowa had obviously been keeping in touch.  
  
Still, Quatre was thankful when Trowa managed to get through to him, though it was only a voice message. Trowa said that he and Catherine were looking forward to seeing him in twelve days. Quatre couldn't see Trowa's face, but he could tell that his European friend wasn't lying. For a crazy moment Quatre felt like he was going to burst into tears...   
  
At nine days until the party Quatre got a hold of the third Gundam pilot. Quatre had believed that the pilot of Wing, Heero Yuy, would have been the easiest to find. After all, he was the only pilot who remained with the Preventers after the war was over. But it seemed that he was good at hiding. The day before he finally made contact with Heero, Quatre did the only thing he could think to do. He contacted Earth's foreign Minster. If anyone would know where Heero was, it would be Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Bracing himself he put through the call, Relena was a nice girl, but there was something.....  
  
"Quatre!" Relena greeted, a smile on her face. "What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you."  
  
Though it looked as if she didn't really believe it to be a 'pleasant' surprise at all, Relena still spoke with the grace of someone with her social standing should. Quatre understood, he had to play these little games every once in a while. He too smiled at her.  
  
"Relena I was wondering if you knew where Heero could be found?"  
  
A wistful look filtered across her face. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him for a while, but if you do find him, will you tell him that I'm looking for him?"  
  
Quatre nodded and said goodbye. He wondered how the Japanese pilot was managing to keep hidden from the leader of the Sanq kingdom. He didn't have long to think about it, as he had much work to do, but he remembered to ask Heero about it when he contacted him the next day.  
  
Heero actually smiled at the image of him.  
  
"It's good to see you again Quatre."  
  
Quatre grinned in return, "Same here, I heard you were still with the Preventers, how they treating you?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "I think they'd treat me better if Relena wasn't always looking for me, the little princess is just slightly obsessive."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her to stop?"  
  
"What? Never, the girl keeps me sharp."  
  
Quatre was surprised, Heero seemed to have opened up a lot more in the last two years, perhaps he was learning to live without war like the rest of them. "Are you two... ?"  
  
"A couple? We tried, it didn't work out, but she likes to play these games, and they give me something to do. She doesn't get in the way that much, and I've lived in more places then I ever thought I would." He sighed, "after all the fighting I guess we still don't know how to live like normal people, I still tell her I'm going to kill her daily and she keeps coming after me. Now, about this party."  
  
Quatre didn't ask him how he knew, he just let it go and told him about the party instead. Heero agreed to it, happy for a chance to see everyone again.  
  
"Oh, one more thing Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you know where I can find Duo?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Quatre, I honestly don't think you'll have any luck finding him, I haven't heard from him since the end of the war, none of us have."  
  
Quatre sighed and nodded. He didn't have a clue on how to find the self-proclaimed lord of death...   
  
Quatre sighed, staring at the report before him. He wasn't any closer to finding the fifth pilot then he had been when he started. Duo Maxwell, the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, was the hardest of all the pilots to find. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the universe. Though it looked as if he wasn't going to find the American boy in time, Quatre loathed having a party without him.  
Duo was Quatre's best friend.  
  
Quatre put down the report, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get any work done today. It was surprising how close the two young boys had gotten in the short amount of time they'd spent together on Earth during the war. He sighed sadly at the realisation that he may never see the braided pilot again.  
  
Quatre was broken out of his sad musings by a loud shout from beneath the study windows. Frowning he stood, moving to the window he opened it, looking over to see Rashid yelling up at the window...   
  
And then a four foot long braid fell in front of his face.  
  
Quatre gave a small yelp, jumping back as Duo grinned at him, hanging upside down from the top window ledge. The American boy hadn't changed since Quatre had last seen him. Though Quatre had always been, and still was, the shortest of the five Gundam pilots, Duo wasn't much taller. His thick thigh length braid of chesnut hair swung as he swivelled and became upright as he swung into the room. Duo's bright violet eyes sparkled along with his cheeky grin.  
  
"Qu-man!" he cried, throwing his arms around the startled boy, "long time no see!"  
  
"Duo," Quatre whispered the other boy's name hugging him back. "How on Earth did you get here?"  
  
"Ah," Duo pulled back, tapping the side of his noes, "trade secret. This your place, nice pad Qu-man _\--_ "  
  
At this point Rashid burst through the door. Looking a little flustered and breathless the huge Arab looked at the two boys. Shaking his head he looked at Quatre, "Next time master Quatre, get your friends to use the front door like a normal person." And he was gone, leaving the two ex-pilots alone.  
  
Quatre burst into laughter, "it's good to see you too Duo, what are you doing here?"  
  
Duo winked, "if I remember rightly you have seven days to prepare for a party, I thought you could use a hand... "


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Quatre woke as the sun peaked in through his windows. He stretched his body, wiggling his fingers, and allowing his mind to wake up before he opened his eyes...   
  
And found himself staring into violet eyes.  
  
He jumped, yelping softly, and fell off his rather large bed, of which he had managed to end up at just one end. Thankfully he managed to pull the sheet with him. Quatre often slept naked. Duo watched him fall, a look of playful amusement on his face. "Falling for me, Cat?"  
  
"Duo!" Quatre pulled himself into a seated position, the sheet covering him, luckily. "By Allah, how did you get in here?"  
  
"Your window."  
  
Quatre stared at him, "Duo, my room is four stories up."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Duo grinned but didn't offer any other explanation. Instead, he cocked his head to the side, his braid falling around him. "Wanna get dressed Cat? It's nice to have you naked on the floor, but some how I don't think Rashid'd be too impressed." He winked and walked to the window, casting one last glance at Quatre before vaulting out of it.  
  
Quatre flushed furiously, standing, still pulling the sheet around him, as if Duo would walk in at any moment. He wondered at the reaction he was having to his best friend, and then promptly forgot it as his mind thought of the work he would have to do today...   
  
Duo spent most of his morning on the Winner's mansion's roof. Currently he was laying back, staring up at the artificial skyline of L4. It was a lot different from L2, almost like the fresh air of Earth. Sighing he blinked lightly, two years had been a long time. Too long to be away.  
  
He grinned. But he was here now...   
  
"Quatre, I'm sooooooo bored." Duo cried, his voice a pained whimper. He was actually lying across Quatre's desk, trying to capture the blonde's attention. Quatre, use to Duo's antics, was ignoring him. He held a report in his hand and was skimming lightly through it, making notes on his computer as he did.  
  
Duo was most unimpressed at the lack of attention he was getting. He glared at the blonde boy, violet eyes furious. Until he smiled.  
  
The devilish smile lit up Duo's face and some of the fire and passion he had been known for during the war flared in his eyes. The manic smile went unnoticed by the oblivious Quatre. "Quatre?" Duo purred the name.  
  
"Hmmm?" Quatre's eyes were still on the report.  
  
"Thanks!" Still smiling Duo reached out and plucked the report from his hand.  
  
"Hey!" Quatre cried out, reaching for Duo even as he moved away. "Now look here Duo... No I'm not going to chase... Come back here with that Duo! DUO!"   
  
Quatre spent the rest of his day searching for the wayward ex-pilot. He, however, did remember when Duo often went missing when he had been staying with Quatre. It could happen for days at a time, and though he had always known there were no missions, he always wondered where the braided pilot had gone.  
Now he wondered if had just been to send him insane.  
  
With no work to do, seeing as Duo had apparently stolen it, Quatre left his study during the day for the first time in months. He received numerous and surprised greetings from many servants, people he had called friends during his childhood. He found himself talking with people whom he hadn't seen in years.  
  
It wasn't till three hours later that Quatre actually gave up on searching for Duo and decided that it was best that he returned to his study. Maybe he could get some other things done without that report.  
  
He trudged back to the study, his imagination lingering on ways to kill the braided pilot when he opened the door...   
  
... And found Duo sitting in an armchair by the fire. Duo had a book on his lap and he appeared to be engrossed in it. And by the amount he had actually read, it looked like he had been engrossed for a while.  
  
Fuming Quatre walked up to the desk, noting that the offending report was on there. He glared at Duo, who was ignoring his for the book. He was tempted to take the book off the other boy, but common sense took over and he sighed, slipping into his seat behind the desk. He picked up the report...   
  
It took him half an hour to realise he'd read the same line twenty times.  
  
He looked at Duo.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"The magician's Nephew," Duo muttered, turning the page.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The first book in the Narnia Chronicles." There was a light pause. "It was on your bookshelf Quatre, are you telling me you've never read it?"  
  
"Well yeah, I've never had time... What's it about?"  
  
Duo was staring at him. "It's a classic, what do you mean you've 'never had time'?"  
  
Quatre shrugged and Duo sighed, "Well I can't just tell you what it's about, pull up a chair." Quatre moved so he was beside his best friend as Duo flicked to the front of the book. He cleared his throat as he began to read. "Chapter one, The Wrong Door. This story is about something that happened long ago... "   
  
Quatre got no more work done on the first day that Duo spent in his mansion...


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

For the first time, since the end of the war, Quatre was free of nightmares. Instead he dreamed of a beautiful forest and two beautiful children.  
  
He awoke with a smile on his face.  
  
And Duo in his room, again.  
  
This time he was ready for him, he was sleeping in pants this morning. "Good morning Duo," he yawned.  
  
"Morning Cat," Duo smiled, "you're looking a lot more relaxed today."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at the braided pilot. "No thanks to you, you had me going around in circles yesterday."  
  
Duo pulled a face back at him. "Dry your eyes princess, you'll get no sympathy from me! And get up, I'm taking you out of this boring place."  
  
Quatre sat up. "What? Taking me where Duo? DUO?"   
  
It was about noon when they arrived at their destination, L4's markets. These were the pride of the colony, if you were after anything, this was the place to find it. And if you were trying to sell something, this was the place to find a buyer. One person's trash was another's treasure held truer nowhere else.  
  
Quatre had been six last time he had gone to the markets.  
  
He was now eighteen.  
  
Needless to say, it had been a while.  
  
And so the wonder of the place was no more lost on the young master now then it had been when he was a child. Quatre had to remind himself more then a few times that he had to breath. But there was so much to see, so much to do. Duo didn't seem to be having the same sort of problems that Quatre was having, but that was to be expected. After all, Duo had grown up in the streets, with people all around him. Quatre had grown up in a mansion, it had been a rare occasion when he went outside, and even rarer to have bodies pressed around him.  
  
It was comforting to have Duo's hand in his own as the other teen led him through the crowds. Duo seemed to know where he was headed, and he dragged the curious Quatre along behind him. There were a few times in which Duo had to pull him away from some store. It was about the third time this happened when Quatre thought to ask where they were going. To do this he had to make Duo stop first, that took some doing. And then Quatre found that he would have to stand on tippy-toes so he could reach Duo's ear. It was too noisy to try and speak over everyone.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Duo smiled as Quatre's breath tickled his neck. "You'll see." He winked cheekily and they were off again.  
  
Quatre bit his lip, the only thing that kept him from demanding that Duo stop this foolishness. He was a little worried that if he said anything Duo would stop, and he was having fun, that didn't happen as often as he thought it should.  
  
So he kept quiet.  
  
It was possibly the hardest task he had ever under taken.  
  
Thankfully it wasn't much longer before they arrived at their destination. It was the one shop that lined the market street that had no decorations. No people enticing others to buy their wears. Nothing.  
  
It made Quatre hesitate. "Where have you brought me Duo?" he asked, now that they were out of the noisy crowds and took his hand from the other boys.  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder, about to walk in, when he saw Quatre's face. There must have been something that he found there that made him stop, because now he turned so he faced Quatre. And he held out his hand.  
  
"Do you trust me Quatre?"  
  
Quatre didn't even pause. He trusted Duo, with all his soul. He took the offered hand, smiling. "Fine, surprise me!"  
  
"Oh I intend to," smiling he opened the door and led him through it.   
  
"And no anchovies, you got that? None what-so-ever!" Duo finished, handing the waitress the menu.  
  
She grinned, "anything for you Duo-san!" The young woman breathed, obviously head over heels for the braided imp. She all but danced away, hugging the menu to her chest.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "You've been here before!" He accused Duo.  
  
"Of course, I know all the best places in town, and this happens to be the _best_ pizza place in the five colonies." Duo seemed rather proud of his discovery.  
  
"Duo, that's nothing to be proud of!" Quatre chided him, his aquarium eyes laughing.  
  
Duo snorted rudely. "Oh pish-posh! It's the only thing to be proud of! And you know it. This-" he indicated to the room around him, "is heaven in our universe Quatre, and you'd better believe it."  
  
Quatre looked around. The place was nice, clean, and smelled of garlic and herbs. It was the first thing you noticed, the place smelled like the pizza it cooked. There weren't a great number of customers, but it didn't look like that was expected for lunchtime. Soft jazz music drifted through the air and tugged at his heart. Duo was right, this place was wonderful. Who knew it were just a few moments away from home.  
  
The rest of their afternoon was spent in this state of euphoric bliss and they managed to somehow get through three pizzas with little effort at all.  
  
Quatre's view of Duo raised several notches by the end of their time at the pizza pallor. Duo still talked as if his life depended on it, but there seemed to be substance to his words other then just mindless babble. Quatre had to wonder at which one of them had matured in the time away.  
  
On their way home, now walking through the almost silent streets, Quatre looked up at Duo. "Thank you."  
  
Duo returned the look, "for what?"  
  
Quatre smiled and took Duo's hand. "For making me trust you."   
  
Duo wasn't at dinner that night.  
  
Quatre shouldn't have worried, after all, they had eaten heaps for lunch and it was only natural for someone to miss dinner. Except Duo was anything but natural when it came to food. And so Quatre did worry, he worried himself to an early night, but with little sleep.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Violet eyes blinked at him.  
  
Quatre yelped, instantly awake, and glaring at him. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"Nope," Duo cocked his head to the side. "What's up Qu-man? I thought you'd be use to this by now."  
  
Quatre looked a little sheepish and smiled lopsidedly. "You went missing last night, I was worried about you. Where did you go?"  
  
Duo looked a little uncomfortable and was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Quatre frowned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Master Quatre?" the door creaked open slightly and Rashid stood there. He saw Duo and his eyes narrowed. "How did you get in here?"  
  
Duo grinned. "The window."  
  
Quatre stepped in quickly before Rashid launched himself at the ex-pilot. "What can I do for you Rashid?"  
  
The Mag'ua'nac made a point of glaring furiously at the braided boy but reined in his anger long enough to answer Quatre. "You asked that I wake you up this morning so you could get your work done before lunch." Rashid reminded him.  
  
By now Quatre was up and out of bed, thankful he had thought to wear pyjamas. "Thank you Rashid," he crossed the room, ushering the big man out, and pulling the door along with him.  
  
Duo waved goodbye and the Mag'ua'nac growled at him even as Quatre closed the door.  
  
He then turned on his braided friend. "You don't have to bait him like that, he does happen to be one of my best friends."  
  
Duo was trying not to laugh, "yeah, but did you see the look on his face? It was worth every moment of it."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "But he is right Duo, I have a lot of work to get done today, will you be able to amuse yourself this morning?" Quatre probably should have been watching Duo's face at this moment, but he was to busy going into his large wardrobe and getting his clothes for the day.  
  
If he had been paying attention he would have caught the manic grin on his friend's face. "Yeah, sure... "   
  
Quatre was half way through reading the fifth report when Duo finally gave into his boredom. The Arabian teen sat quietly in his office, tea cooling in the cup beside him. He had missed lunch, again, and if he kept going he would work without thinking straight through dinner.  
  
But of course, Duo had gotten quite bored with waiting for him.  
  
"FORE!!!!!"  
  
The shout came from below his window but Quatre was more then a little busy calculating the figures on the page to pay much attention to the shouted word. The tinkling crash of the hurtling white ball through his window seconds later changed that. At first Quatre wasn't too sure what was going on and ducked beneath the oak desk, looking at the hole through his window. He realised it was too big for a bullet, and the golf ball gave away that Duo was up to no good.  
  
"FORE!!!"  
  
This time Quatre was paying attention and he ducked as the second white ball came sailing through his window, creating another hole directly beside the first. Angry at Duo, Quatre stood and opened the offending window, sticking his head out.  
  
Sure enough, there on the court yard below him was Duo, busily lining up a third shot, straight at his window.  
  
"DUO, What on Earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
"FORE!"  
  
Quatre ducked again and the third ball came through the now open window, narrowly missing his computer. This time Quatre didn't bother shouting at the American, flying quite simply out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran down the stairs to the ground floor, thinking of the ways he could kill his best friend with that annoying braid of his.  
  
By the time he reached the front door he had come up with fifteen different and creative ways of doing so. Throwing the doors open he stormed out.  
  
"DUO MAXWE _\--_ "  
  
His furious shout was cut off as a spout of water hit him right in the face. He spluttered for a few moments, getting most of the water out of his mouth whilst Duo howled with laughter.  
  
"You should have seen your face, priceless, worth putting a few holes in your window. Do you know how long it took me to find a golf club? I was going to use a cricket bat, but there's no telling what kind of damage those things can cause. And a tennis racket doesn't have the sort of power behind it that I was after. Where talking hours of work here, and it was so worth it. All just to get you outside so I could get you with that hos _\--_ "  
  
Thankfully it seemed that the gardeners of the Winner estate had decided to work on the courtyard today and they had left an extra hose out. Quatre mercilessly picked it up and turned it on, aiming at the laughing Duo. With his mouth open he managed to catch most of the water and fell into a coughing fit.  
  
"Now we're even." Quarter said triumphantly, turning off the water and looking down at his water logged clothes.  
  
Duo got over his coughing and grinned at the Arabian teen, dripping bangs falling into his eyes. "Oh no, Qu-man, we're far from even!" With the old 'God of Death' grin plastered on his face Duo launched himself after the fleeing Quatre, throwing a wild war cry and turning his hose back on...   
  
Neither of them remembered when they got the water balloons, but they were much better then the hoses, they made less noise. And they also caused a lot more problems then they had first thought they would. Quatre had been coming around the corner when Duo jumped out. He threw his balloon and Quatre got out of the way.  
  
And the balloon exploded on Rashid.  
  
Quatre dropped his own balloon. "Rashid, are you all right? Duo didn't really mean to (Duo was on his hands and knees laughing) hit you."  
  
For a moment Rashid glared before breaking into a smile, picking up the discarded hose and turning it on the hysterical Duo. "This will teach you for getting me all wet American scum!"  
  
Much of their afternoon was spent in this way with the other Mag'ua'nacs joining in.   
  
Quatre was even more worried when Duo didn't arrive for dinner again that night. Quatre ended up waiting hours for Duo to get back from where ever he had gone. Eventually he moved into Duo's room, curling up on his bed and falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
It was still many hours later before Duo returned.  
  
Quatre woke the moment the other boy scrambled through the window. He watched in growing alarm as Duo swayed on his feet before turning around and throwing up out the window. Quatre could see the shredded material that had been Duo's shirt, and the scarlet blood that was caught in the artificial moonlight.  
  
For a moment blind fury raced through Quatre. How DARE anyone do this to his best friend? To his Duo? What gave them that right? And then his caring nature took over and he got up silently. At first, seeing Quatre in his room startled Duo and he looked as if he might flee. But Quatre didn't say anything, instead he simply stepped forward and guided Duo by the arm to his bed. After seeing that Duo was comfortable and lying face down in the bed Quatre left for a few moments to get a first aid kit and some hot water.  
  
When he returned still no words were spoken as he surveyed the mess of Duo's back. He bathed the wounds, stitching up the few that required it and then dressed them. Duo had fallen asleep long before the blonde boy was done.  
  
When he was done Quatre cleaned up quickly, not waking Duo. Questions could wait till morning. Surprising himself Quatre planted a soft kiss on Duo's forehead and left, letting his murmuring friend sleep...


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo wasn't in Quatre's room when he woke up the next morning. His aquamarine eyes clouded in both surprise and disappointment, he had come to expect Duo to be there for the last three days. And today he wasn't.  
  
The disappointment weighed heavily on the eighteen year old but he was still unsure as to why. In the end he decided to pin it on the fact that he was worriedabout the other boy. After all, he had been in great amounts of pain the night before, wasn't it right to worry about your best friend?   
  
He had a nagging suspicion that this wasn't the real reason, but he didn't delve to deeply into it. Today was going to be a busy day, and he had got so little work done the day before, thanks to a certain braided American.  
  
Quatre smiled at the memory as he slipped out of bed, dressing quickly and getting out of the room. He had to thank Duo for the most wonderful of days. Quatre couldn't find Duo in his room, nor in Quatre's study. It was strange to walk around his home, searching for someone who should have been easy to find. But then again, he mused lightly as he made his way down one of the many halls, Duo knew how to hide when he didn't want to be found.  
  
So Quatre did the only thing he could, he walked around his home looking for his wayward friend. Again it looked like he would get no work done if he spent all his time looking for Duo. Not that he minded. He smiled to himself, having to admit it was good to have some free time for once. His aimless search led him to the kitchens and the strangest sound.   
  
Well, not strange, beautiful. Loving and soft singing ran through the hallway from the kitchen doors. Possibly the most beautiful singing Quatre had everheard. He opened the doors and peaked in, but the person who was singing wasn't in his line of vision. But the smell was, and it filled his nosewith things he had never smelt before. If he had been able to describe it he would have, but it was like trying to describe a rainforest to a blind man.  
  
So Quatre just followed his nose.  
  
Slipping around the corner of the overly large kitchen Quatre saw a sight he realised he should have been ready for, but hadn't been. Duo was standing by one of the many stoves, his back to Quatre, body swaying slightly to the sound of his own, incredibly mesmerizing voice. He was dressed, as always, in black but he had a white tie around his middle that looked to be the back of a apron. His chestnut braid was unravelled and his hair fell unhinded to his calves in silken waves. He was flipping something with a spatular on the open stove. Quatre was so surprised that all he could do was stand there and stare at his best friend.  
  
"Don't just stand there Cat, pull up a stool and sit down, your making me nervous." Duo glanced over his should, breaking from his song, and smirking at his startled friend.  
  
"What. . . What are you doing?" Quatre stuttered.  
  
"What kind of absolutely stupid question is that?" Duo put down thespatula and spun on Quatre, planting his fists on his hips and his hair swirling around him. He was wearing a white apron with 'Kiss the chef' written across the front. "I'm cooking, what does it look like to you?"  
  
"Cooking." Agreed Quatre with little effort. "But why? And for who?"  
  
"What's with all the silly questions this morning Cat? I'm cooking because I like to, and I'm cooking for you. Now sit down, pick up that plate and get ready."  
  
Considering the events of the last few days Quatre wasn't about to not do what he had been asked. He only hoped that Duo wasn't about to throw hismeal.  
  
Quatre should have known better.  
  
Just as he got his plate Duo tossed his food into the air and Quatre had to move fast to catch it. He looked at the soft cooked dough in suspicion.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a pancake, don't worry, it's nice." Duo shot Quatre a look, "I can cook pretty good Cat, it won't poison you."  
  
"Still, I'm not hungry," Quatre put the plate down and smiled, "but you can eat."  
  
Duo actually glared at him, his voice dangerously quite. "I was having a talk to your doctor yesterday, and he says you don't eat enough. You _will_ eat Quatre."  
  
"Really Duo, I'm fine _\--_ " Quatre started even as Duo stepped forward, his face bare inches away from his own. Quatre saw anger burning deep in Duo's eyes as his silken hair brushed his hands. Anger at him, and worry. Deep gut-churning worry that Quatre was not looking after himself, that he might just wilt away in front of him.  
  
"Quatre," his soft voice whispered musically through the air. "Eat!"  
  
Quatre promptly sat in his seat and picked up the knife and fork laid out for him, about to slice into the pancake. Duo made a almost frustrated sound and caught Quatre's hands before he mauled the pancake to death.  
  
"Have you had a pancake before Cat?"  
  
"No," Quatre said softly, still a little shaken by the look in Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo sat down beside him and Quatre wondered dimly how he managed to look so  
graceful with all that loose hair falling around him. "Most people have some kind of topping on their pancakes, from jam, to syrup, or savoury bacon to lemon and sugar."  
  
Quatre made a face, "That must taste funny."  
  
Duo chuckled, "You'd be surprised, it's actually really nice."  
  
Still looking sceptical Quatre shrugged, "what do you have on your pancakes?"  
  
"Me? Usually chocolate sauce, but then again, I like heaps of sugar."  
  
"I've never had chocolate before," Quatre confessed, deciding on the jam before him and reaching for it. Duo snatched the jam away from him.  
  
"Never had chocolate? What kind of sheltered life have you led? Don't answer that," he said quickly as Quatre opened his mouth. "Wait a second."  
  
Duo got up and searched through a cupboard, and came back with a jar of chocolate sauce. Again Quatre looked suspicious as Duo poured most of the  
contents of the jar over Quatre's pancake. "There, now try it."  
  
It was possible that giving Quatre his first pancake covered in chocolate was a 'bad' idea. . .  
  
It was almost an hour later when Abdul and Amed, two of the Mag'ua'nacs Quatre had become friends with since he was young, came looking for him. His assistant Gabby had told them he hadn't arrived for work this morning, a strange habit for Master Quatre, and she had asked if they could find him for her. And so that set them searching for Quatre. It took them a while, but they soon found him in the kitchens, eat quite simply like his life depended on it. They saw Duo by the stove, humming cheerfully. They exchanged a glance before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Duo, what on Earth are you cooking?" Amed asked, sniffing wetly.  
  
"Pancakes," Duo with a smile, looking over at the two Mag'ua'nacs. "Want some?"  
  
"Yep!" Abdul said with a laugh. "We're starving, we've been spending all morning searching for Master Quatre."  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping him here," Duo said as he turned back to the stove and put some more batter on the hot plate.  
  
Amed reached forward, going to dip his finger into the chocolate sauce. Quatre made a most disgruntled sound snatching up his plate and pulling it away. "MINE!" He cried out.  
  
Again the two Mag'ua'nacs glance at each other and smiled. "Can't I try some?" Abdul teased, coming around behind Quatre and reaching for the chocolate sauce.  
  
"NO!" Quatre's voice rose louder, "MINE! Weren't you listening to me?"  
  
Such reactions from their master Quatre were few and far between so they exploited it as much as possible, chasing the furiously hyperactive Quatre around and around the table. Quatre was yelling at them to stop but there wasn't much conviction in his voice as he kept trying to eat as much of his pancake on the run as he possibly could. It wasn't until Duo place two other plates on the table that the Mag'ua'nacsstopped teasing Quatre and sat down to eat.  
  
"And here I was, thinking we'd lost Master Quatre to the Workaholics club and then you walk in and he's eating and having fun again, just like he use to." Abdul said around a mouthful of pancake. "You're a marvel Duo."  
  
"Always a good thing to hear," Duo said with a smirk, "I like knowing how magnificent I am." Both men laughed and began shovelling down the rest of their food at a rate that boggled the mind. . .  
  
Quatre managed to eventually get off the major sugar high that had been Duo's fault and he sat at his desk, getting a good hour and a half of work done while Duo wasn't annoying him, thankfully he had found someone to occupy him, but he wasn't too sure if him spending time with his assistant, Gabby, was the best thing for him. He loved her, but Gabby had a habit of preaching about his work habits (and how much she hated them) to everyone who stood still long enough. Duo had been captivated by her for a long time now and Quatre would have been lying if he said that didn't bother him.   
  
In fact, it was starting to bother him a lot as he worked. His head flashed with images of what Gabby and Duo would do to him if they were given enough time. He let out a low groan.  
  
As if on cue Duo entered the office, letting the door fall back with a loud bang. Quatre sighed and put down the report, knowing without a doubt that he wouldn't be getting anymore work done today. He was lucky he had got this much done as it was. "Where are we going now?"  
  
L4 was renown for it's absolute and almost unparallel beauty. It was, without a shred of doubt, one of the most beautiful of the colonies, and the parks was one of the reasons why. Even with L4's arid climate the parks were lush and green, a paradise oasis in the middle of space. Quatre use to sit here and read during his spare time, which was happening less and less these days. But today Duo had brought him out here, into the fake sunlight, and sat him underneath a tree, and on a blanket. He had brought a basket of food for a picnic.  
  
"I worked really hard to put this all together in a short amount of time," Duo told him fiercely, "so you'd better eat it!" Quatre was not stupid enough to say no so he just smiled and delved into the basket. He was glad to find no pancakes and chocolate, he'd had more then enough in the morning, but there was a salad, paprika eggs, and other snacks. It was obvious that Duo realised he was probably full after such a perfect breakfast and Quatre was touched by his care.  
  
An at the bottom of the basket, after they had finished eating, Quatre found his violin. Quatre was ecstatic. He lifted it out of the of it's case and tuned it with practised ease. Duo was lying on his back watching the other boy as he put the bow to the strings.  
  
Duo sang as he played. "To you, I'll give the world. . . To you, I'll never be cold. . . 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you. . . It's alright, I know it's right. . . And the songbirds are singing. . . Like they know the score. . . And I love you, I love you, I love you. . . Like never before. . . And I wish you all the love in the world. . . But most of all, I wish it from myself. . ."  
  
Quatre had stopped playing to listen to Duo sing. "Duo," he whispered, "you sing like an angel."  
  
Duo smiled in delight, lost for words. "Thank you Kat. . ."  
  
Dinner came and went, and even the Mag'ua'nacs and Rashid wondered what had happened to him. Worry coursed through the nigh and once again Quatre found himself curled up in Duo's bed as the ex-pilot remained missing. "And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before," he whispered to an empty room as he watched the window, waiting for Duo to come through it and tell him that everything was all right. Even though he knew it wasn't.  
  
As if answering his fears, Duo tumbled through the window and Quatre knew he was in pain. He slipped from the bed and moved towards his fallen comrade.  
  
"Duo," whispering his name brought unfocused violet eyes up to his clear blue ones. "What happened?"  
  
Duo shook his head, but allowed Quatre to guide him to his bed.

"Why can't you tell me?" the blond persisted, "Who is hurting you Duo?"  
  
"It's better you don't know Kat," Duo rasped before falling unconscious against him. Sighing Quatre arranged him on the bed, leaving some painkillers beside it, should he need them. So Duo was not ready to tell him what was going on, perhaps one day he would open up to his best friend, Quatre mused.  
  
He looked at the door, but decide against leaving. Quatre slipped into the bed beside him. "I'm you friend, Duo, and I'm going to keep being your friend even if you won't talk to me." And with that said to the passed out pilot, Quatre allowed himself to finally slip into the most peaceful of sleeps he had ever had. . .


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo awoke feeling decidedly happy, though at first he couldn't quite place ,the reason why. It took a few moments before he realised he had an armful of blond pilot. Duo stared down at Quatre, who was snuggled up against him, his tousled blond hair brushing against his bare chest. Duo tried to remember when he had taken off his black shirt and how the hell had it gotten draped across other end of the bed? Quatre, thankfully, was still fully clothed, Duo didn't want to think what he'd do to himself if he had done anything to Quatre. But for now he revealed in the feel of the other boy in his arms, one of Quatre's hands resting on his chest, the other around his waist. Like a china doll he marvelled. And then the sun began to come in through the windows and Duo slowly extracted himself from Quatre's hold. He didn't want to explain to Quatre what he was doing in his arms when the other boy woke up. Still, he allowed himself a small kiss to the top of Quatre's blond head. Smiling he straighten and ruffled his hair even as Quatre snuggled into the place he had been, as if missing Duo sleeping with him. . .  
  
Quatre woke in the early morning sunlight as it fell through Duo's bedroom window, bathing him in the soft golden light. He stirred slowly as an alien sound filtered through and into Quatre's slightly fuzzy mind. He opened one tired blue orb and feasted it one the site before him. Duo was sitting, with his hair back in its braid, on chair not far away from the bed. He was awake, and showing little wear from last nights activities.  
  
He was also watching something on the screen in front of him. Quatre opened his other eye to take a closer look. The screen was brightly coloured with reds and yellows of what was suppose to be an American dessert by the looks of it. A creature, some strange fox-like thing, was standing on its hind legs in the middle of some wooden beam across a canyon with a dull grey road running through it. The fox-like creature was carrying what looked to b a huge iron ball attached to a rope that was tired to the beam. Quatre's head spun with the impossibilities of such an image even as a trail of dust sped down the road beneath the fox-like creature. The fox-like creature watched the trail with huger in its eyes. And as the dust trail got closer it made a 'beep beep' sound, Quatre wondered if it was one of those motorcycles Duo liked so much. The fox-like creature let go of the iron ball and Quatre watched with baited breath as it swung down and towards the oncoming dust trail. And the trail stopped and a strange bird with long legs was standing in its place. Quatre was mortified to think that the fox thing was trying to kill the bird with a huge iron ball. Until the ball missed the bird who had seemingly stopped at 'exactly' the right place, and arched upwards, going up, and up, and up. The fox was staring at the ball with wide bludging eyes and shaking legs even as its shadow got larger and larger around him. 'Oh my goodness,' Quatre thought, his own eyes wide, 'it's going to _\--_ '  
  
*SMACK*  
  
A half circle was cut out of the beam from the force of the impact and there was no fox-like creature in site. Quatre fell into peels of laughter, causing Duo to turn around and grin at him. "I see you like Coyote and Road Runner, hey Qu-man?"  
  
"Oh Duo," Quatre started, trying to breath through his laughter. "That poor. . . Coyote was it? Does he ever get the Road Runner?"  
  
"Only once," Duo confessed, "but only for a moment, and he doesn't get to eat him."  
  
"Poor thing," Quatre muttered, still laughing. "Only you could like such a thing Duo!"  
  
"What are you implying," Duo said jokingly, tugging another smile from his blond friend, "besides, you like it to, and don't try and deny it Kat!"  
  
Quatre didn't deny it, but sat up in bed and yawned, stretching and wondering if Duo was up to telling him what was _really_ going on. "So," asked the braided American, "what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh, by the way," Duo perched himself on Quatre's desk, enticing a furious scowl from the normally reserved boy. Duo was glad to see him showing some emotion, but didn't pretend it intimidated him and remained on the desk. "Hilde contacted me last night, she says she's coming to the party."  
  
Hilde Schbeicker was Duo's German friend and Quatre had met her all of two times. The girl had been an Oz pilot but seemed to have gotten attached to Duo and had started following him around like a faithful puppy during the first war. Quatre had heard that Duo had returned with her to L2 after the second war.  
  
Quatre was quite unprepared for the feeling of jealousy that surged through him and quickly controlled and pushed it down. "How did she find out?"  
  
"Oh, a little birdie by the name of Relena Peacecraft let slip that we were having a party and if they teamed up they could crash it. Hilde thought it would be best if she warned me first."  
  
"That was nice of her," Quatre smiled, "it also gives me a chance to invite the girls doesn't it?"  
  
"I think Sally, Catherine and Dorothy would be most unimpressed if Relena and Hilde were invited and they weren't." Duo said soberly.  
  
"You're right," Quatre said with a sigh, "I was hoping to do an 'all boy' thing, but this will have to do. Can you keep busy for an hour while I make some phone calls?"  
  
"Sure."

  
"I'll take your three gum drops and raise it five," Duo said softly, his baseball hat perched on the top of his head and cards cupped in his hands.  
  
Gabby threw five gumdrops into the pile, rasing Amed four. Amed folded but Abdul added the four to the pile. Duo grinned as he laid out his cards.  
  
"Full house!" He reached for the pile only to have Gabby knock his hands away.  
  
"Read 'em 'n weep, Boys!" Gabby cried, showing her hands.  
  
Duo groaned, "Royal Flush. Cow!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"DUO!" Quatre cried out, walking into the room and hearing the last of the insults. "What on Earth are you doing to entice such language in my house?"  
  
"Losing," Duo grumped as Gabby pounced on the pile of lollies he'd just given up.  
  
"Badly," Gabby smiled, popping a gumdrop in her mouth. "Gumdrop Mister Winner?"  
  
"No thanks Gabby," quatre declined, still glaring at Duo, "I thought I said behave?"  
  
"It could be worse," Abdul put in lightly, "he could be putting holes in the windows again!" Quatre turned his glare on the Mag'ua'nac and Amed quickly caught him by the arm. "Um, we'll be going now, it was a good game Duo, and Gabby." With that the two Mag'ua'nacs left quickly.  
  
"Cowards!" Duo yelled after their retreating figures and Gabby laughed, eating another gumdrop.  
  
"That's enough Duo," Quatre said tiredly, sitting down in the vacated seat next to Duo. "I called all the girls, and they're all coming."  
  
"And what's the bad news?" Duo asked, looking him over, knowing there was going to be bad news.  
  
"I then called the chief and told him that he would have to cook for twice the amount of people. He told that that was impossible, impossible to cook for twice the amount of people in such a short amount of time. He resigned." Quatre sighed, rubbing his temple, "I don't know where I'm going to find a second chief two days before the party _\--_ "  
  
"I'll do it." Duo cut in.  
  
"You?" Gabby muttered doubtfully, still chewing on her gumdrop.  
  
"You don't think I can do it?"  
  
"Well, Duo, I hate to admit it, but you're not the most reliable person in the universe." Gabby confessed. "And as much as I like you," Gabby said quickly upon seeing Duo's hurt expression, "Quatre's been working hard to pull this together."  
  
"Hmph." Duo grumped, "you think I can't do it, but I will, and I'll do a better job then that arse of a chief, just you wait and see Miss Gabby!"  
  
"Thanks Duo," Quatre said with a grin, "I'm glad I can count on you."  
  
"Are all these people your relatives Quatre?" Duo asked, looking at the oil painting of an old and quite ugly woman.  
  
"That's my Great-great-great Grandmother Illainer. And don't say anything cruel about her Duo, she was apparently, a really nice woman."  
  
"I was just thinking," Duo confessed, "that none of them are anywhere near as cute as you."  
  
Quatre flushed but didn't say anything, going back to work.  
  
+  
  
It was dusk when Quatre went into Duo's room, about to wish him an early night, he was exhausted from the last to nights watch. He saw the braided boy, all in black, about to jump out of the window. Quatre didn't even give himself time to think as he ran to him, wrapping his arms quickly around his waist. Duo straightened in the hold. "Quatre," he murmured, "please let go."  
  
"Please Duo," Quatre whispered against his back. "I know you're not going to tell me where you're going, but please Duo, not tonight." Quatre blinked back tears, trying not to sob out loud. "Please not tonight."  
  
Duo could hear the pain and sadness in his friend's voice, as well as the exhaustion, and sighed. "All right Quatre, not tonight, I promise." He turned around and held the already almost asleep boy and dragged him to hisroom.  
  
Duo placed him gently in his bed and went to leave when Quatre caught his braid. "Please don't go," Quatre whimpered, tugging on the braid.  
  
Duo had never heard his friend sound so lost, all alone and against his better judgment he stripped himself of his shirt and got into the bed. He was very careful to lie as far away from his friend as possible even as Quatre was fast asleep. . .  
  
When Rashid stuck his head in the room three hours later the two boys were fast asleep with Quatre snuggled up to Duo and duo's arms wrapped around the blond boy. Quatre had Duo's braid clutched in his hand and Rashid smiled...


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It was Quatre who woke first on this morning. He guessed later that Duo must have been quite tired over the last few night's efforts as well. Still, it was a shock to wake up in the braided pilot's arms. And to find that his own hands were wrapped around Duo's waist as Duo's were wrapped around his. The shock turned to pleasant surprise as he realised that he didn't quite mind being held by his friend. And he was so tired, he might just sleep a little longer. . . Quatre was asleep again in moments.  
  
Duo stirred an hour later, cursing himself. Couldn't he keep his goddamn hands to himself? Obviously not, he almost growled out loud, but stopped. The last thing Duo wanted to do was wake his friend up. His _friend_ , best friend. 'Just because I'm attracted to other men didn't mean Quatre is, nor did it mean that I should try and _\--_ ' Duo cut the thought before it could go any further and slipped out of the bed. Quatre woke up as he was pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"Duo?" His voice slurred slightly, and his big and open blue eyes tugged at Duo's heart.  
  
Duo didn't let it affect him outwardly. "Morning Kat, sleep well."  
  
Quatre wondered if waking up in Duo's arms had been a wishful dream. Growing up in such a large family, Quatre was no stranger to same-sex relationships, and he had realised for quite sometime that he was more inclined to like guys more then girls (29 sisters does this to you). 'Not that Duo would ever go for me even if he was gay' Quatre mussed, 'I'm not good enough for him.'  
  
"Wonderfully thank you." Quatre answered not betraying any of his inner turmoil.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, unsure what to say next. It was then that there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," came the two boys voices at the same time.  
  
It was Gabby and she came in with an almost evil smirk. "Quatre, I just received a call from Lady Une, asking permission to gatecrash your party." Gabby turned her evil grin on Duo, "and so now you've got an extra to cook for."  
  
Duo knew she was teasing, but he, quite honestly, didn't feel up to rising to the bait. So he just nodded and walked out.  
  
Gabby tried to keep her mouth from falling to the floor.  
  
"And if you'll excuse me Gabby, I've got to get ready to do some work today." Quatre murmured, all but dismissing Gabby. Gabby, for her part, pursed her lips and left the room.  
  
"Stupid the two of them," she muttered after closing the door behind her, "you'd think they'd be smart enough to see what's going on in front of their faces. . ."  
  
"Don't play around Gabby." Rashid said absentmindedly.  
  
"But," the unwilling-to-keep-out-of-something-that-had-nothing-to-do-with-her secretary started before Rashid cut her off.  
  
"Keep your noes out of this one Gabby, it has nothing to do with you."  
  
Gabby sighed but melted under the big man's brown gaze, "alright. But this doesn't mean that I like it, those boys deserve some happiness in their lives."  
  
Of all the days Duo had been here, Quatre found today the most boring, lonely day. Duo was. . . busy it seemed. It was a good thing, Quatre tried to convince himself, he could get all his work done he had missed over the last few days. But he didn't, he ended up cleaning his desk and stacking a deck of cards in the shape of a pyramid.  
  
And through all this time his thoughts kept straying to Duo.  
  
His maniac grin as he twirled from being upside down on his roof when he'd first arrived. The concentration etched on his face when he had gone to steal his reports. Duo's voice as he read to him, waking up to him in early mornings. Watching him run around the building, seeing him laugh just before being drenched with water. Cooking and smelling like sugar and spice, singing, his vice rising and falling in perfect harmony. The way his hair caught the sunlight, chestnut kissed with the softest of rubies, and eyes the deep violet of the dark night. Like falling petals of purest violet flower.  
  
Duo Maxwell was a fairytale creature, and Quatre was falling head over heels for him.  
  
"And he's way out of you league Quatre Winner," Quatre whispered to a silent room. . .  
  
Duo found himself once again on the roof. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't get settled. Well, no that was a lie, he knew precisely what it was that was unsettling him, and there were no prizes for guessing what, or who it was. He'd been here six days and he was beginning to regret it. He shouldn't have come, it was a mistake. Because now he remembered why he hadn't spent much time with Quatre during the wars. The other pilot had been a distraction of the worst kind. And he still was.  
  
With his hair like spun gold that fell in the most annoying places, making him want to reach out and brush it away. Eyes like the sea on a sunny day. The sort of eyes he could fall into. Eyes that he could happily drown in. Skin like silk that the pale colour seemed to shine no matter what he choose to wear, even those silly pink shirts.  
  
But it wasn't just what he looked like that had captivated Duo. If it had been it would have been easy enough to place the blame of his distraction on his lust. But he couldn't. Quatre didn't seem to realise the effect those big puppy dog eyes had on people, and how he often looked like a kicked dog. It tore at Duo's heart to see him like that, it made him work extra hard to make him smile. After the Zero system and the subsequent shooting of Trowa it was the only thing Duo saw in those eyes. So he played the clown, hiding his own problems deep down and working solely on Quatre's. And it was worth it.  
  
To see his eyes light up had often been Duo's one goal during the war. Screw the fait of the rest of humanity, to see Quatre's eyes widen, watching his mouth bloom into a smile was what Duo lived for. And it was maddening to find that even now it was still the case. He would do *anything* to see Quatre smile. And it was screwing up Duo's mission. He was going to have to keep his distance for the rest of his stay, or people were going to get hurt, namely a blond haired, blue eyed idiot starting with the letter Q. . .  
  
"Duo. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry Kat, I really am," Duo said, not looking the blond. In fact, looking anywhere else but straight at the other boy. "I didn't go last night, and I _have_ to go tonight."  
  
Quatre sighed but nodded. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me where you're going?"  
  
"I can't Kat." Duo sighed, "And you know I can't."  
  
Quatre's heart ached as Duo walked out. He heard the door close and it was all it took. Quatre collapsed, falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands. He was going to lose the boy he loved to people he didn't even know. . .   
  
Quatre waited and waited for Duo to return, and with every hour that passed the knot in Quatre's stomach grew. And he cried like he never had before. Even the pain he had put Trowa through when he had lost his memory was nothing compared to this. He slept for a few fitful hours here and there, curled up in Duo's bed, watching the window, waiting for him. The sun was peaking over the horizon. Dawn, it was the day of the party, he thought numbly.  
  
"Master Quatre!" Rashid cried through the door slamming it open quickly. "Quatre, come quickly, it's Duo."  
  
Upon hearing his name, Quatre was out of the bed in a flash, rushing after the running man. Rashid led him to the front door where lying, on the ground, was a broken and bleeding Duo Maxwell...


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Duo!"  
  
Quatre knelt beside the fallen figure, his blue eyes taking in the site of the man he loved. It hurt beyond all reckoning to see him in this state. He was lying face down in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood. His clothes were all but torn to shreds, bruised and bloodied flesh peaking out from beneath. Quatre, who had lived through two wars, who had personally brought about the death of hundreds, felt his world crash around him in shards of despair and love. He reached out, his small hand caressing the top of Duo's head.  
  
"Don't," came the slurred murmur from Duo, "that tickles."  
  
Quatre's heart leaped into his throat. "Duo, are you. . . alright?" he finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah Kat, I'm just peachy, never felt," he groaned lightly as he pushed himself into a seat position and Quatre was glad to see that most of the blood was someone else's, not Duo's, "better. And I'm sorry about your floor."  
  
"Duo I don't care about my floor, I care about you."  
  
For a moment the words hung in the air and Duo's violet eyes stared into Quatre's blue. Then Duo coughed, covering his mouth with his hand but he wasn't quick enough, Quatre saw the blood spill from the other boy's mouth.  
  
He subtly whipped his hand on his blood-ridden clothes. "Well you won't have to worry too much longer Kat, I'm going."  
  
"Going?" Quatre stared up at him as he slowly rose to his feet, Quatre still on his knees.  
  
"Yeah, after the party." It could have been almost comical the way Duo wiped down his clothes, the smell of blood would never leave them. Even now the smell hung thickly in the air and made Quatre feel ill, knowing at least some of it came from Duo.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
It took all Duo's power to wrench his gaze from Quatre's look. "Yes Quatre, now if you'll both excuse me I'll clean up and start cooking some food for everyone."  
  
Rashid stepped in front of him, "what's going on Master Duo?" He asked in his strangely compellingly gravely voice.  
  
Duo pulled a smile and slipped passed him. "Nothing for either of you to worry your little heads about." And then he was gone. . .

It took Quatre hours to clean the bloodstain from the floor. He wouldn't let anyone else touch it, but many servants walked passed quietly in those hours. And all saw their young master soak the tiles with his tears. . .

"Quatre?"  
  
Gabby stood hesitantly in the doorway of Quatre's office. Looking at the blond who was sitting silently in his armchair, staring out through the window. He looked so fragile, so lifeless. . .  
  
"Quatre, the spaceship will be landing on time. Should I send a car?" She informed him softly.  
  
"No, that's all right Gabby, I'll go." Quatre stood slowly, the tears gone from his eyes but the sadness still frozen in his face. "Can you see if Duo wants to come too?"  
  
Gabby opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and nodded. "Of course Master Quatre. . ."

"Go and pick them up? Kat knows he doesn't have to ask." Duo smiled at Gabby, sipping the substance in the pot, "this has to simmer for a while anyway, of course I'll go."  
  
"Duo," Gabby started, and Duo was surprised to see anger in those eyes. "I don't know what's going on, I'm just the secretary," she said the title with a little fury, "but you've made that boy sad, change it _now_."  
  
"Gabby, you're a nice girl, and I am sorry that Kat is upset." Duo said slowly, "but he's going to have to get over it, I can't stay here. Now where is he?"  
  
"He's waiting in the lobby," Gabby said crossly even as Duo was leaving. "Stupid dick, he doesn't even realise what he's doing to him. . ."

Duo did find Quatre in the lobby, dressed in fine silk pants and a top. Ready to greet his friends. Duo was thankful he had changed into his black jeans and shirt that _didn't_ have a great deal of holes in them. It had also taken him a while to get the caked blood out of his hair but otherwise he was fine, as long as no one decide to hug him.  
  
Quatre watched him descend the large stairway, and everted his eyes. He could tell Duo was in pain, even though the other boy was holding himself well. But Duo couldn't hide it from Quatre. Quatre was careful to say nothing to him as they went outside. He opened the door of the limo for him. There was even more silence as they drove to the airport.  
  
When they stopped Duo couldn't handle it anymore. He caught the blond's wrist as he was about to go out of the door. "Kat, I. . ."He faulted lightly, unable to say what he should.  
  
And Quatre gave him a smile. "It's all right Duo, I know you have to leave, I will miss you, but I know."  
  
Duo could have told him that wasn't what he wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn't pass through his lips so he nodded and let him go. They were a little more talkative as they waited for the party 'guests' to arrive, Duo telling Quatre about the time he and Hilde ran the scrap yard.  
  
He was half way through describing the look on Hilde's face when he'd surprised her with the first dinner Duo'd made for them when the ship finally docked.  
  
They stood with all the other people who were waiting for friends and family, relishing in the excitement of the room. Even Quatre grew a little giddy, moving slightly from foot to foot. Duo smiled when he noticed it, putting a hand carefully on the short blonde's shoulder."Calm down Kat, they haven't changed that much."  
  
Duo was saved from any other pearls of wisdom as the doors opened. And a bundle of dark blue haired joy attacked him, dressed in black pants and a blue sweater. The force of the young woman smacking into him almost sent him careening backwards, but a strong hand steadied him. Pain exploded through his body even as he and Quatre worked to disengage Hilde Schbeicker from Duo's pain ridden body. As short as ever the German girl clung to her friend, laughing happily.  
  
Duo gritted his teeth and forced the pain into more manageable levels so he could talk. "Hilde, baby, I know you've missed me, but could you ease up on the 'grip of death'. You're hurting Duo."  
  
Hilde relaxed the grip, but only slightly so she could tilt her head back and stare at Duo with incredibly big dark blue eyes. Quatre once again felt jealousy rear it's ugly head. Why did Hilde get to hold him like that? Why not him?  
  
'Because your tainted, you killed, you destroyed,' the voice in his head taunted him, 'you no innocent, and this girl can give that to Duo.'  
  
The thoughts went no further as Hilde turned her eyes on Quatre. "What have you been doing to my Duo to hurt him hmmm??" She accused the blond and for a moment Duo thought Quatre would tell her what had happened.  
  
But Quatre smiled warmly at Hilde, the jealousy disappearing as her laughing eyes fell on him. "Too much fun I guess."  
  
Hilde laughed and let go of Duo, throwing her arms around Quatre. "It's good to see you too Quatre, gosh its been a while since we've all been together hasn't it? Relena! They're over here."  
  
Relena Peacecraft threw Hilde's bag at her. "Next time grab your own bag." The blond headed woman had grown her hair longer, now falling to her hips in free strands, and her blue eyes seemed older then they had been two years before. She also looked a lot less formal, dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt that said 'if you don't like the way I drive. . . Then get off the sidewalk'. The slogan brought a chuckle from Duo who seemed to find it and 'unlady-like' thing to have on her shirt.  
  
"Why?" Hilde teased, "you make such a wonderful Bag Lady- oaf." Relena passed her own bag to Hilde and gave Quatre a hug.Quatre laughed and hugged Relena back. "It's good to see you again Relena!"  
  
"Welcome to L4 My Queen," Duo drawled, bowing low and bringing a mortified look to Relena's face.  
  
Relena made gestures in an effort to get Duo to stop drawing so much attention to them. "Stop it Duo, I don't want that here." She smiled wistfully, "I just want to be a normal girl for a change."  
  
"Of course Princess," he said with a laugh, and giving her a hug, to hell with the pain such an action brought. Relena's grown up approach to life impressed Duo, who remember the girl as a clingy and obsessed Heero lover. Glad to see she had grown out of it Duo hugged her as he had Hilde.  
  
"Are the others on the ship with you?" Quatre asked Hilde.  
  
"Yeah, but we got out first, who knows how long they'll be."  
  
"I am right behind you Hilde Schbeicker," came Sally Po's icy voice, Hilde making a small 'epp' sound and hiding behind Quatre, "and I don't take kindly to being called 'slow'." The years had been kind to Sally, and the ex-OZ doctor simply glowed. Her pig tails were a little shorter, more suited to the Chinese climate, and her blue eyes sparkled against her tanned skin. She wore green khakis and shirt, glaring playfully at Quatre.  
  
Chang Wufei, her fiancé and ex-pilot, stood beside her, carrying their bags. He wore white pants and jacket with a black belt of a martial arts master. Golden skin brought out the blackest eyes. He was smiling and looked a lot more relaxed then he had during the war. Perhaps being in love did this to a person. He had left his black hair out, drawing a wolf whistle from Duo.  
  
"That's enough Maxwell," he growled warningly, though there was no actual threat in his voice. Still, Duo held up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
Sally smiled at them. "It's good to see the two of you again, it's been a while." Sally hugged Quatre while Wufei reached out and clasped Duo's hand in a friendly greeting. When Sally pulled back from Quatre Hilde gave a gurgle of delight and hugged the older woman in delight, something she hadn't had a chance to do earlier.  
  
"Well this is a gorgeous site if ever I saw one!" Catherine Bloom's voice carried over the sound of other happy arrivals. The auburn haired beauty with light blue eyes smiled at them. Cut off jeans, boots and a tight, low cut top suited the knife throwing circus performer down to a T. She also loved the attention her figure attracted from other people as she walked up to the group. Her brother and Heero Yuy stood on either side of her, the two young men shooting threatening glances at the eyes that followed Catherine's swinging hips.  
  
Trowa Barton hadn't changed much in two years, except that he'd gotten taller. His brown hair still fell in front of his face, leaving one solitary eye in site. He was wearing a green turtle neck and jeans, his and Catherine's bags slung over his back.  
  
Heero hadn't changed much either in the few years since they'd seen one another. Chocolate bangs fell into Prussian blue eyes and he smiled slightly at something Trowa said to him. He too wore jeans and a black leather jacket, but was much shorter then Trowa.  
  
There was a hugging frenzy as all four women got reacquainted. Wufei rolled his eyes while Trowa and Heero exchanged a glance. "Are they _always_ like this?" Duo murmured.  
  
"I heard that, Duo Maxwell." Relena said coldly, four sets of angry eyes swivelled on him.  
  
"Whoa Ladies, I meant nothing by that, honest, cross my heart and hope to die." Duo said quickly, and the four girls smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"That's almost everyone," Quatre said, looking around at the mob of guests. "We're just missing Dorothy and Lady Une-"  
  
"Lady Une sends her most humblest of apologies Master Quatre." Drawled a voice from behind them. Turning Quatre viewed Dorothy Catalonia. The young woman was still quite beautiful with the compelling blue eyes of her family, and straight, almost white blond hair and dark gold and sharp eyebrows. She smirked in an almost evil way, though it was quite tame considering the person it came from. Dorothy had been a dangerous woman for quite some time, and still was in many places. But for today she was just a normal girl coming to a party.  
  
She was wearing a white dress and an orange shirt beneath the shoestring straps. With an orange head band keeping the long strands of her hair free from her eyes. "She won't arrive till later tonight, and she says don't come and pick her up, she'll find her own way in."  
  
Quatre smiled and gave Dorothy a hug. They had taken a while to forgive one another after the end of the war, especially with Dorothy having stabbed Quatre, but they had become firm friends since.  
  
"Well then, shall the festivities begin?"

Duo's dinner was a big hit. Hilde confessed to Relena that the one thing about Duo that she had truly missed was the boy's cooking. After the dinner the alcohol began to flow and the party moved into Quatre's large sitting room. Sally sat on Wufei's lap, with Hilde and Relena sitting in the same chair opposite them, together. Heero and Trowa were on the floor, beside a fire, talking quietly.   
  
Catherine, Dorothy, Gabby and the two Mag'ua'nacs Abdul and Amed played poker with them. It seemed the two Arabs were suckers for punishment as they were losing, badly.  
  
It was here they were when Duo stormed in, his violet eyes fuelled with anger that should have been long dead. Anger and fury that should have long burned out of the Gundam pilot.  
  
Wufei frowned, his face calm despite the other boys look. "Duo, what is it?"  
  
"They've taken Quatre. . . "

Dorothy stood quickly, her cards going everywhere, her blue eyes flashing in surprise and alarm. "What do you mean, 'they'?"  
  
"I believe Mister Maxwell is referring to the team of terrorists, called the 'Flying Fox', he has been pursuing for the last nine months." Une's voice resounded from the doorway. She wore tailored pants and shirt in a soft grey, with her hair left down, but her lips were pursed and she didn't look completely in the partying mood.  
  
Duo didn't seem alarmed by the woman's sudden appearance, but did look a little less agro. "I got careless, the bastards must have followed me home last night."  
  
"Careless is hardly the right word Duo," Une murmured softly, her face kind. "Your report states you arrived back here with three broken ribs, a cracked humerus, multiple stab wounds, one mere inches from your heart, it's quite the miracle you made it back here alive."  
  
"Some miracle," Duo flicked his angry eyes to Une, "not only have I been unable to complete my mission, but I've dragged Quatre headfirst into it. I should have left days ago."  
  
"Let me see if I get this straight," Gabby said, standing slowly. "You're not the unemployed bum I thought you were?"  
  
Duo shook his head, not trusting his voice. Quatre was in the hands of some cruel bastards, and it was _his_ fault.  
  
"You're a Preventer?"  
  
"An undercover operative," Une answered for him, "for a year and a half now."  
  
"And you haven't told Quatre?"  
  
It was Heero who answered for him this time, "He couldn't tell anyone Gabby, it would be compromising his position."  
  
"But you knew?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "an educated guess."  
  
Gabby had been moving closer and closer to Duo while she talked, "and you were going to just pack up and leave? After the party?"  
  
Duo looked into the pretty girl's cherub face and angry grey eyes. And nodded.  
  
The fist in his face was not what he had been expecting. Oh, he was ready for the sting of a slap across his cheek, he was expecting that. But when Gabby's small fist slammed straight in the middle of his face, Duo almost fell over. But Duo steadied himself and stared at Gabby in shock.  
  
Dorothy also looked surprised but was holding Gabby by the arms, not letting her have another go at Duo. However she seemed content with just shouting at him.  
  
"You selfish prick!!! Do you have any idea what you've done to that boy in the last seven days?" Tears filled her eyes, "you showed him there's more to life then just what he had been living up until now. You've brought smiles to his face and laughter to these halls and now you're going to take that all away?" The tears streamed down her face even as desperation dipped in her voice. "In all the time I've known him I've never seen that boy break down. Never. He cried for you today Duo, wept like a child. Because of you."  
  
Duo's eyes widened fractionally. Quatre cried for him. He had made Quatre cry.  
  
"He loves you, you big idiot." Gabby almost wailed. "And you've all but thrown his love back in his face by telling him you're going to leave."  
  
There was silence in the room as everyone stared at Duo.  
  
"I. . . I made him cry. . ." Duo looked absolutely devastated.  
  
Gabby smiled through her tears, "so go and save him and apologise, stupid." She tore out of Dorothy's hold and hugged Duo.  
  
"OW!!! Gabby, damn it, I'm still _really_ sore."  
  
"Does it look like I care?" She retorted, still hugging him.  
  
"Did you see this one coming Lady Une?" Sally asked the other woman, now standing beside her, with Wufei as well.  
  
"Not at all," she confessed, "still, it'll be good for Duo, he needs some time off." Une then cleared her throat, drawing all attention to her. "This is wonderful Ladies and Gentlemen, but it doesn't solve our immediate problem. The Flying Fox still is a threat to L4, and are currently holding Quatre, I believe it's time to dissolve the group."

 +

Quatre realised now that it had probably not been the best idea to go out onto the balcony for some fresh air. But he hadn't been able to keep the smile up any longer. Duo was leaving the moment the party finished. It made his heart ache to see the other boy smiling and laughing, and knowing he wouldn't wake up to it every morning.No one had ever made Quatre feel as Duo did. . . And he felt as if he was about to lose it forever, like grains of sand slipping through his fingertips. He let a tear slip down his cheek.  
  
He didn't even know they had him until he was shackled and thrown into a truck. Even as he opened his mouth to scream a gag was placed between his lips and a blindfold over his eyes.  
  
Now Quatre was sitting in the middle of a large warehouse, with his back against an equally large crate. He could only wonder what was inside of it, though he did have a sneaking suspicion. It was hard to believe that people still strived to make conflict when there was so much peace.  
  
One of his abductors knelt before him. His blindfold had been removed, but not his gag, and his arms and legs were both still shackled. The guy gave him a sly smile and Quatre gave him his best 'stay away look'. It didn't work and the creep reached out and let his fingers trace the Quatre's jaw. Quatre flinched away from   
the touch, but it kept coming.  
  
"My, you are a pretty one," his voice hissed softly even as his fingers played with the gag. "Come on little boy, scream for me." With that he tugged the gag down.  
  
And Quatre didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing a sound pass through his lips. Besides, the only people who would have heard him would be his other captors. There must have been 50 of them, and some were carrying some heavy-duty weaponry. Quatre didn't doubt that that was what also filled the creates.  
  
"Come on darling." He brushed his fingertip over Quatre's bottom lip. "Scream!"  
  
There was a scream, but it wasn't Quatre's.  
  
"My finger, you little bitch." Laughter at the terrorist's misfortune rippled through the warehouse.  
  
Quatre spat his blood back in his face, smiling grimly.  
  
"Why you little prick!" The terrorist punched him, still staring at the mess that was his finger. Quatre fell with a painful thud, pain tearing up the right side of his body. Still he made no noise, he wasn't an ex-gundam pilot for nothing. This only seemed to enrage the terrorist more, as his heavy boots. Quatre tried to tell himself that pain was just an elusion of the mind, but his body didn't seem to believe him. And still he didn't cry out.  
  
"That's enough Jeff." Came a heavily barked voice. The blows stopped. "If you kill our only leverage, I'll be very disappointed." There was a soft murmur and the sound of retreating footsteps. Quatre lifted his blue eyes to his saviour and lowered them again in disappointment. The man may have saved him from the other terrorist, but he was still just as cruel, with one small difference from the others. It was obvious that this man was their leader. Quatre was in shit.  
  
Quatre could feel the burning eyes of the terrorist on him. He lifted him by his shirt, forcing his blue eyes to stare at him. "I always wondered why Maxwell wouldn't break down and tell us the truth. I still find it hard to believe that _you_ are the reason."  
  
The meaning of the big man's words hit Quatre like an exploding Gundam. _These_ were the men who had been beating Duo. Red-hot anger and hatred rushed through him and Quatre struggled against his bonds. "Why?"  
  
The large man laughed, "why? Because."  
  
Quatre waited for him to elaborate, but the man didn't. Quatre struggled some more, irritated. "What kind of answer is that?" he hissed furiously.  
  
"It wasn't much of a question." He counted. "But since you asked so. . . Nicely, I'll tell you." He lifted Quatre higher so his face was so close to Quarter's that he could count the number of teeth he had. "Because I didn't trust him, and I had every right to. He wanted to join, you see, said he liked 'blowing things up'. I normally don't have a problem with those kind of people, but I wanted to test Maxwell, see if he had the. . . credentials we were after. For four nights he was doing quite well, and then on the fifth he didn't show up. We missed Maxwell quite a bit that night, but that's alright, he made up for it on the sixth. That was until the little bastard started fighting back."  
  
'This is my own fault' Quatre's eyes widened as the big man talked, 'if I hadn't made Duo stay. . .'  
  
"Now you see, I don't like it when people just suddenly change their mind, especially when they are doing so well." He continued. "So I wanted to find out why Maxwell turned on us. And guess what? I found. . . You."  
  
"What do you want?" Quatre whispered, fury etched in his voice.  
  
"Maxwell. The little boy pissed me off, so it's either you, or him, that faces our wrath, and at the moment I don't care who." He threw Quatre back to the ground and he felt pain re-emerged. But it was tainted slightly, knowing that he had brought their situation on by himself. . .

+

It was an hour before anything of importance happened. Well at least Quatre viewed it that way, but he was too busy feeling depressed as the beatings merged into each other. He did notice when the door crashed open. The beating paused for a moment, allowing Quatre to lift his eyes. He had never seen an Angel before, but now he knew what it was like to be in the vicinity of one.  
  
"Leave him _alone!_ "  
  
The voice, dripping with fury, resounded off the walls. Quatre would be lying if he said he'd seen something more beautiful in his lifetime. He stood tall, his body encased in black velvet, reflecting the lights that shone down on him. He wore black boots and gloves, and his chestnut braid swung hypnotically behind him.   
  
Quatre almost smiled, "Duo" slipping out from beneath cracked lips.The thug before Quatre ignored Duo, his boot once again connecting with his stomach. Quatre hissed lightly, still looking at the door.And Duo howled in defiance, his face contorting in anger. He would have thrown himself at Quatre's assailant if five other big men had pulled in front of him. One caught his arms, another went to restrain his legs. But one strong thought still ran through Duo's fragmented mind. 'Quatre'.  
  
"Let go," he growled to know one in particular. He got the response he was after, a few chortles and a 'You wish Maxwell.' That was all that he needed to hear. Pressing his feet in to the stomach of one of the men he ran up, kicking him in the face as he somersaulted to being behind them. Duo smiled as there was a resounding crack as the guy who was holding him arms' gave way from being twisted into an impossible angle. Free, Duo danced around the remaining thugs. He didn't have time to screw around.  
  
"Stop where you are Duo Maxwell." The boss, a man by the name of Fox, held Quatre up against his chest, a large blade pressed to Quatre's neck. Duo hissed and took another menacing step. "Aren't you listening Maxwell? I will slit his throat, and you can watching him die." Duo stopped, and Fox ran his tongue slowly up Quatre's bruised cheek, delighted in the way Quatre shuddered in disgust and the fine tremors that roamed Duo's body. "I'll give you this Maxwell, he is a pretty one, I can see why you'd want to stay by his side. But next time you wont be so quick to forget us, will you Maxwell."  
  
"There won't _be_ a next time," Duo growled, the knife against Quatre's throat was the only thing from keeping him from ripping out his heart.  
  
"How amazing Duo," Fox muttered dryly, "you can tell the future. But you're right, there won't be a next time. Especially now, considering we know you're a Gundam pilot." From the murmurs around the room Duo realised that the other terrorists weren't incredibly bright. "That's right men," Fox let his voice rise to the rafters, "we have us a Gundam pilot right here!"  
  
It was obvious that the other men thought this to be a good thing and a cheer went up. Duo chuckled and the euphoric shouts died, many of the men exchanged glances. What could a surrounded boy be laughing about?  
  
"One?" he shouted, capturing the attention of everyone, "Why not all five?"  
  
As the last words slipped from his tongue there was a loud crash from above and Heero Yuy sailed down from what had been a heavily guarded skylight. The machine gun that rested comfortably in his hold let off a volley of shots as Chang Wufei came through the door Duo had entered from, his sword in his hand, slashing at one of the men in his way. Trowa Barton also followed Heero out of the skylight, but in free fall, somersaulting like a monkey as he went and landing easily.  
  
With the three new additions pandemonium ensured, the terrorists unsure of who to fire at first. Shouts and screams echoed up the wall as each pilot hit their mark with alarming efficacy.But it didn't last longer then a few moments.  
  
"Gentlemen!" Fox's voice rose over the gunfire. "You seem to be forgetting something." Four sets of eyes smouldered as they watched Quatre's blood well up from the nick at his throat and spill over the blade. "Your weapons if you please?"  
  
The four pilots glanced at each other. There wasn't anything else for it, the four teens threw their weapons to the floor.Fox looked them over, amused. "I thought you said five Duo, I only count four."  
  
"That's only because you can't count," Quatre's now free hand wrapped around his wrist, and with strength Fox hadn't believed he was capable of, he pulled the hand away from his throat, slipping a second bloodied hand, still with his bonds attached, to the knife. He pulled it free with what seemed to be no effort at all.  
  
"How _dare_ you hurt my Duo," he hissed as he brought the butt of the knife down into the back of Fox's head, knocking him out. The terrorists were just as surprised as the other Gundam pilots.  
  
And Quatre stood there, swaying slightly, his hair coated in his own blood. He looked at his four friends, the four people who had come to his rescue. A rescue he hadn't needed, but a rescue all the same. He dredged up a smile for them, his eyes falling on Duo.There was so much to say, so much to do. But Quatre found himself falling into violet eyes. The knife dropped from his hand and fell harmlessly to the floor as Quatre murmured Duo's name. After everything that had happened Quatre's eyes rolled up into the top of his head and he collapsed into the inky darkness of his unconsciousness. . .


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mel (WickedLady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"So that's that, Mister Maxwell."  
  
"I swear it Une, if you call me 'Mister Maxwell' one more time I'm going have to whoop some ass." Duo grumbled. The early morning sun peaked over L4's horizon, lighting the dark Winner mansion with its presence. The inhabitants were beginning to stir as Duo Maxwell and Lady Une stared up the Winner mansion.  
  
She smiled at Duo. "Another mission done with."  
  
"And no one was killed."  
  
"Always a good thing," Une murmured in acknowledgement. "And you pulled it off with relative ease. If it hadn't been for Mister Winner's kidnapping, the whole thing would have gone off without a hitch."  
  
"And the paperwork?" Duo tried not to look too hopeful.  
  
Une waved the idea away with a flick of her wrist. "Don't worry about, I'll see to it personally."  
  
If Duo weren't nearly as tired as he was, he would have hugged the tall woman.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me Mister Maxwell (Duo growled) I have a ship to catch and a terrorist group to put on trial. With the evidence you've given me, it shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
"Aw shucks madam," Duo put on an outrageous southern American accent, "I was  
just doing my job."  
  
Une scowled reproachfully. "It's things like that that will get you in trouble one day, Mister Maxwell."  
  
Duo sighed. "Yes boss."  
  
Une shook her head and turned down the driveway. "I don't want to see you or Mister Yuy in the office for at least three months." She slipped into the backseat of the open car door that was waiting for her. She smiled at Duo, "but I'll see you for Sally's wedding, she wants me to walk her down the isle." And with that the door closed and Une was gone.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and turned back towards the mansion.  
  
Heero and Trowa stood in the doorway. They were talking quietly to each other. Heero was missing the leather jacket he had been wearing the day before and was just in his green tank top. There was a bandage on his upper arm where a stray bullet had pierced him. And it was quite obvious to Duo that the boy was freezing.  
  
Trowa seemed to have noticed it too and slipped his hands beneath his green turtleneck, pulling it up. The neck got caught around his nose, leaving the boy blinded and almost making Duo laugh. Heero actually smiled and lent forward, standing on his toes. And kissed Trowa's exposed lips softly. Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
Trowa, for his part, seemed to be enjoying the obviously welcomed kiss, but was torn between pulling the turtleneck down and kissing Heero properly and taking it off and giving it to the other boy, ending the kiss. Heero made the decision for him, slipping the garment over the rest of Trowa's face, his lips still pressed to Trowa's and resting his arms around the taller boys neck.   
  
Trowa encircled his arms around Heero's waist and pulled him closer. Duo averted his eyes, finding the driveway insanely interesting and giving his two friends a moment of peace. It wasn't too much later when they joined him by the fountain on the front drive. There was a moment of silence. "Une says she doesn't want to see us for three months."  
  
"Good," Trowa murmured, "Heero's staying with me for a while, till we figure out what we want to do."  
  
Duo smiled, pleased. Though he hadn't picked up on the whole 'Trowa/Heero' vibe (probably because he was too busy worrying about Quatre), he was glad the two had found each other. They deserved it.  
  
"How's the arm?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero, grinned and rolled his eyes, lifting the offending arm. "Broken, Sally says I'm not allowed to anything with it for three weeks."  
  
"Isn't this just great?" Catherine fumed, joining them. "I come up here, looking for a boy friend, and my brother tackles one." Her face lit up from the scowl, "if he's moving in maybe we could share him?"  
  
Trowa wrapped an arm around Heero's waist, who actually looked quite horrified. "Mine," Trowa hissed possessively, making Catherine giggle.  
  
"Don't be silly, I wouldn't even consider taking Heero from you, although," she let her eyes travel up the shorter teens body. "I can understand why Relena chased you around for so long."   
  
Heero looked at Trowa, wondering how he could possibly live with a woman like Catherine. And Trowa smiled, all Heero's problems and worries disappeared. Heero smiled back.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Duo said in warning as Relena and Hilde joined them.   
  
"Weren't you wearing that shirt yesterday?"  
  
"I was," Relena allowed, grinning at Duo, "but it looks better on Hilde."  
  
"That's only because I've got a great set of tits," Hilde smirked, "you, my dear, however have the greatest ass I've ever had the pleasure of-"  
  
Relena, who was red as a tomato, caught Hilde's face in her hands and kissed her softly, effectively cutting off the rest of the sentence. Hilde was trying not to laugh even as she slipped her arms around Relena's neck.  
  
Catherine placed her hands on her hips. "Am I the _only_ one who didn't get laid last night?"  
  
"Probably," Wufei answered for everyone else as he and Sally joined them. "Not you two, too!"  
  
"'Fraid so," Sally smiled. "You are going to be my bridesmaid, aren't you Cathy?" Cathy grumbled something like a yes.  
  
"You'll be pleased to know Catherine, I didn't get laid last night." Dorothy murmured, her hands in the pockets of her jeans that she wore. "Abdul fell asleep before I got the chance."  
  
Duo sighed as all the new couples had formed around him, some in just the course of the party. He was still tired after last night, even after the few hours sleep Sally had forced him to take. And Quatre was still asleep.  
  
"Don't worry Duo," Gabby grinned, "I'll get them to the airport. You go and see Quatre."  
  
Duo smiled, amazed how the pretty little blond knew precisely what he was thinking. The hangers on took it as their cue to leave and said their goodbyes.  
  
"Be good!" Catherine gave him a hug first.  
  
"And if you can't be good, be good at it- Hey, Relena, don't you go pinching my ass!" Hilde admonished her girlfriend.  
  
Relena was still grinning like a banshee when she hugged Duo. "Look after each other."  
  
"You too princess," he murmured as she stepped back and into Hilde's welcome embrace. "I don't suppose I can steal that shirt?"  
  
"No chance," Hilde grinned, "it's mine now."  
  
Relena smiled, "but I promise I'll send you one."  
  
Sally gave him a quick squeeze, "thanks for the excitement Duo, its been a while. And look after that arm right?" He nodded, still smiling. Sally jabbed Wufei in the stomach. "Ask him!"  
  
Wufei looked a little awkward. "Duo Maxwell," he looked even more awkward, as if unsure what to say, and bowed to Duo. "Would you please be my best man at our wedding?"  
  
Duo positively glowed. "Hell yes, you don't have to bow Wufei!" Wufei looked relieved as he righted himself. "And I promise I won't lose the rings."   
  
Wufei's face paled to a sickly shade of grey and Sally laughed. Duo grinned. "I was only kidding Wufei. And you know. . . that's the first time you've called me by my full name. I'd be honoured to be your best man."  
  
Wufei smiled, still looking a little worried, but was obviously grateful that Duo had said yes.  
  
"Take care," Heero also grinned.  
  
"Look after him." Trowa added.  
  
"Ditto, look after each other for me, all right?" Trowa wrapped his arms around the shorter Heero and they both nodded.  
  
"Thank you for the party Mister Maxwell." Dorothy said formally, Duo wincing slightly at the tone. "I haven't had such an interesting night in a long time." "Thanks, I think."  
  
"All right people, if you're quite done, I'd like to get you on your ship as soon as possible." There were some smiles and a few rolling of eyes and more then a dozen farewells in Duo's direction as they marched down the drive. Sally turned around just before she got in the car. "And you'd better make sure Quatre comes to my wedding Duo Maxwell, otherwise you'll be in a lot of trouble." Wufei pulled her quickly into the car before she could say anything else and they were gone.  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
He was halfway up the wall before anyone noticed him.  
  
"Master Maxwell!"  
  
Duo looked down into the laughing eyes of the tall Mag'ua'nac leader. Rashid was trying not to smile. "Can you not use the door like a normal human being?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm abnormal Rashid? Take that back!" the braided boy called out playfully.  
  
Rashid shook his head in exasperation. "Just do not do any more damage to that arm, I will set it myself if you do. And be sure Master Quatre eats something when he awakens."  
  
"Righto Sergent!" Rashid didn't want to know how he managed to pull off the smart salute with a broken arm clinging to the wall of the building, so he didn't ask. Instead he walked away, rumbling about crazy Americans. Duo rolled his eyes and proceeded to scale the wall.  
  
He slipped through Quatre's window with little effort at all, even with his bound arm. And he was good to his promise to Sally and Rashid, he hadn't hurt it again.  
  
Quatre slept on peacefully in his bed even with Duo's noisy entrance. It wasn't surprising considering the amount of drugs Sally had pumped into him the night before when Duo had carried the unconscious boy back to the mansion. They had been amazed to find that, with the exception of a cracked rib, Quatre's wounds were all surface ones. The boy would hurt for days, but it was nothing that would heal with time.  
  
Duo found himself staring at the purple bruise that flared out from Quatre's temple. Sighing softly to himself he sunk into the armchair beside the bed and continued to watch over Quatre till he woke. . .

+  
  
The artificial light was imitating the perfect sunset when Quatre finally woke from his drug-endorsed sleep. His blue eyes parted and he had to blink to clear the sleep from his eyes. His body ached with pain upon pain, but he knew it could have been worse, he could still feel the effects of the drugs floating through his system, dulling the pain. They, however, made waking up no easier. Quatre felt as if he had been used as someone's personal sleeping bag. Very carefully he lifted one hand to his eyes, wiping at the now closed lids in an attempt to be able to see again. When he opened his eyes a second time Quatre was seeing Angels again. This Angel was still wearing black, uncomfortable in his sleep as he was seated in the armchair. Strands of chestnut hair that had pulled free from the confines of the braid collected around his body. They caught the essence of the failing light and reflected around him as an angel's halo would.  
  
Quatre's sharp intake of breath was enough to pull the slumbering angel from his sleep. Violet eyes opened and held Quatre's big blue ones. The angel choose to grace him with a tender smile.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Your arm?"  
  
Duo held up his bandaged arm, "broken, Sally set it for me last night." Duo's smile faltered. "Quatre, I'm sorry you got dragged into my mission, it should never have happened."  
  
"Mission?"  
  
Quatre tried to sit up, only to have Duo beside him in a bare moment, pushing him firmly back into the bed. "Yes, mission Quatre, and don't get up."  
__  
Mission, that's why Duo was never here at night, Quatre mused. And he had thought that only Heero had remained with the Preventers. Quatre smiled at him as he sat beside him on the bed. "You don't have too-" Duo's fingertips on his lips efficiently silenced the other boy.  
  
"I do have to apologise Quatre, and please don't try to stop me." Quatre nodded, turning the touch into the lightest of caresses. Duo reluctantly removed his hand and ran it through the strands of his hair. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved, God knows I never meant to stay as long as I did. I just dropped into say hello, and then I was going to go. But," he floundered slightly, "you looked so miserable and tired that I couldn't go. And the longer I stayed, the harder it was. I kept telling myself that I'd go the next day, but I couldn't just leave, not after I saw you. . ."  
  
"I'm glad you stayed." Quatre whispered, causing Duo to stare down at him. "Things have been so. . . heavy since the war. I have a lot live up to, and I guess I let it go to my head. I wouldn't let anyone help me, I had to do it all by myself, for my father." He smiled, "I gave my sisters a terrible time when they first pushed Gabby on me. But now I wouldn't be able to live without her. And you showed up and put so much havoc in my life. You disrupted everything and needed constant attention, something that I felt no one else could handle. I thought. . . I thought at first you were such a nuisance, coming in and ruining everything I built. But you weren't." Quatre now sat up slowly, causing a murmur of distress from Duo until he was fully upright and leaning against the wall behind his bed. "You brought a smile to my face when I was sure I'd never smile again. And if you leave I don't know what-"  
  
"You're too young for worry lines," Duo whispered, his hand reaching out and smothering the lines off his forehead. Quatre's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Duo's intent looking face. "Quatre, can I kiss you?"  
  
"Please?" Quatre whimpered in return even as Duo's lips descended down on top of his. Duo was gentle against Quatre's split lips. Quatre's eyes closed as he fell into Duo's embrace. It was like kissing sunshine, holding love. And Quatre couldn't get enough of it. All the doubts, all the sadness disappeared from them like ghosting emotions as they clung to each other.  
  
"Please don't go," Quatre whimpered against Duo's lips as they broke apart to breath.  
  
"Never," Duo returned relevantly. Quatre smiled, his face lighting up like a sunny day. "I'm sorry I made you cry."  
  
"I'm happy you made me laugh," he whispered back. "And I'm glad you stayed for as long as you did. Kiss me again?"  
  
Duo smiled and complied with the request, leaving Quatre breathless. "So am I. It's been the best seven days of my life. . ."

~Owari~


End file.
